The Assassin of Time
by Vinny11051991
Summary: Leonardo Da Vinci creates a time machine to be able to help Ezio Auditore save the Villa da Auditore and save his uncle's life. Something goes wrong and Ezio is sent to another place in time in Italy. One more modern and ravaged by war and power hungry politicians. Discovered by his last remaining descendant, Ezio must find the Apple of Eden and find his way home.


***DISCLAIMER*** I own no rights to the Assassins Creed series. Assassins Creed is owned and produced by Ubisoft Entertainment.

Chapter ONE- Leonardo's Discovery

It has been a few months now since I lost the Apple of Eden. After witnessing the death of my uncle Mario, I found myself in the farmlands in the city of Roma, the capitol of Italia. My home, my family, and my friend Leonardo DaVinci have all been lost from contact. I made to find work in the city, finding recruits to join my brotherhood of assassins. After working on several assassinations against the Borgia with my fellow assassin Niccolo Machiavelli, I retreated away for a while to go for a walk. As I was walking through the busy streets, I heard a faint whisper to me.

"Pssst, Ezio, over here!"

I followed the whisper where it lead to an old run down house with the door kicked down. I readied my hidden blade to kill the attempted assassin who would be hiding in the ruins of this house. As I walked through the door, I walked to the center of the room where I felt a hand lay upon my shoulder. I turned ready to kill when a familiar voice spoke to me.

"Now you wouldn't want to kill your old friend, now would you Ezio?"

"Leonardo!"

"It is good to see you old friend, tell me, how is your uncle and the villa?"

I couldn't bear to think of my past.

"The villa was attacked by the Borgia. They destroyed everything and my uncle was murdered Cesare Borgia and he took the Apple."

Leonardo shook his head in shame.

"That is quite sad to hear. I really enjoyed your uncle's presence. He was a great man. May he rest in peace."

"Thank you Leonardo, you are very kind."

Leonardo's face lit up.

"I may have a way to fix such a problem though my friend."

"You have made another invention?"

"Precisely."

Leonardo leaned in closer.

"Ezio, I think I figured out how to reverse time!"

"Really? How could you do such a thing?"

"It's a long story really, I can't explain, but you must come quickly to my home"

As we made our way to Leonardo's home, I wondered why he would tell me of this invention. Would he intend to use it to reverse time and restore Monteriggioni to it's former glory? I do not know but I hope it serves me well and can leave my mind at peace.

"Ok, Ezio, we are here."

Leonardo had subtly mentioned that he was hired by the Borgia to create war machines but he left because they payed him too little. I followed him into his basement where I saw a wooden chair, that had some sort of copper string wrapped around it.

"Small but simple. What I want to do is send you back in time to the day before the attack so you can convince your uncle to evacuate the villa and leave unharmed. BUT, you can not be seen by yourself when you were at the present time. It will have dangerous consequences. I want you to sit in the chair so I can wrap this wire around you."

"Leonardo, what exactly are you doing?"

"I am wrapping copper wire around the areas of your body where your nervous system is more dominate. I believe that through a series of several rotations at a certain speed, you will be ejected back in time. the wire will send shocks through you to keep you alive and in well health during the rotations."

"You think this will send me back in time? Leonardo, I think this seems a little crazy."

"Crazy? Yes, I think so too. I wanted to try it myself but, alas, who would spin the platform for me?"

"Leonardo, you are a crazy man. Let's get this going, shall we?"

"Yes, lets do this."

Leonardo walked over to what looked like a seat with a wheel and a series of straps attached to the platform. he began to move the pedals that were on the side of this machine. As the platform moved faster I began to feel gentle jolts run through me. As Leonardo moved faster the jolts became more distinct and stronger.

Eventually the whole room became a blur and the room eventually became nothing. Had Leonardo's invention worked? Was I really going back in time to prevent my uncle's death? Suddenly the jolts stopped and I felt myself slowing down.

As the platform came to a stop, I realized I was not in the same room anymore. This room was empty, cold and had a sense of dampness to it. I removed the wire from me and proceeded to move around the area. I found the stairs when suddenly I heard a loud noise that sounded very unfamiliar to me. It didn't sound like a cannon so I walked up the stairs to find out what this was.

I walked into a living room that looked like it had been ransacked. Chair's were sprawled and broken across the floor. Dust and stones were scattered and windows were broken. I walked to the door when suddenly I heard footsteps on the floor above me. I walked silently the stairs when I heard whispers I could not make out. They were speaking Italian though. That is all I can understand though. When I turned the corner at the top of the stairs, I was confronted by two men with rifles. These rifles were far more advanced than what I've seen the Borgia use. These men shouted at me, though they were speaking Italian, I couldn't understand them. I realized that they were aimed to kill me, I stepped back and with a quick movement, I jumped forward putting my blade into the first man's throat. Scared, the second man tried to run but I quickly caught him and killed him as well.

I hurried downstairs and out the door where I saw the city of Roma in ruins. Buildings destroyed, smoke and fire billowing and blotting out the sunlight. I hear loud voices that sound like they are projected throughout the city saying "La victoria de Mussolini"

I did not know who this Mussolini was or what he has done, all I know is that this is not my villa of Monteriggioni. Leonardo has sent me somewhere else. I roamed the ruined streets and I saw a paper laying on the ground. I looked at the year and it said 1938. I was sent into a different century. A period of time which these people are more advanced. They have better weapons and are smarter. I have no chance of survival here. I must find my way home.

My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze and I am an Assassin


End file.
